Talk:List of Minor Wars in Turtledove's Work
Hey, how about some information on these wars? The names by themselves are meaningless. Turtle Fan 06:37, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :And I quote from the article "Because they are usually only mentioned in passing, with limited hints as to casus belli, belligerents, duration, and outcome...." :When HT gave us info, I put it in. TR 16:57, 2 November 2007 (UTC) I wish HT had written more on these wars, some of them sound fascinating. Barrel Nagurski 00:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Literary note "California and Texas are in this timeline dominated by English-speakers. This indicates that, even though the United States as single unit had ceased to exist long before 1848, there did take place in this timeline some equivalent of the Mexican War, in which these territories were seized from Mexico. This does not seem to be one of the wars enumerated above. Though a Californian is one of the book's main characters, she never makes a reference to the origins and earlier history of her own country." We know that California had had ties to Mexico for much longer than OTL. We know Texas is white dominated, but we can't say that they are dominated by English-speakers; there is no rule that Spanish speakers can't be white, or racist. We can't say that anything "indicates" an analog to the Mexican War. And again, a great deal of time to discuss something that HT didn't even spend a single word on. TR (talk) 17:05, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Not only that, the comment is more of a discussion that should be made in the "Talk Pages" rather than in the article itself. ML4E (talk) 18:56, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :On the actual point, the Mexico article indicated it also disintegrated into a number of independent states. This suggests the possibility of California and Texas existing as such without an equivalent to the Mexican War. Instead, it was due to the more general disintegration of Mexico, followed by migration westward of English speakers into those countries as immigrants. ML4E (talk) 19:20, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::That was my understanding too. There are no large nations in the Disunited North America. Texas and California were up for grabs to whoever settled there first. I think this particular Lit Comm is unneeded.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:12, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Bumping up. I take it the note should be removed. ML4E (talk) 22:19, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Exactly. It was totally mistaken about the nature of Mexico in the story.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:36, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Atlantis Do we have much information about the war that made Balthasar Sinapis leave Europe? I think it's an analog of the 1848 revolutions.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:45, March 27, 2018 (UTC) :Presumably, but there's nothing more than that to go on. Though I do seem to remember that he either screwed something up, or was scapegoated for a screw-up: I have a dim recollection of someone reflecting that, when the Atlanteans were at a low point in that campaign, Sinapis would never be able to live down a second disgrace. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:43, March 27, 2018 (UTC) "Liberating Alaska" From what I understand, LA deals with a Russian-American war in the 1920s. Should that go in here?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 04:42, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :No, I don't see much point. The story doesn't give us enough information to clear even the low bar we use here. It focuses exclusively on the Marines liberating Nome, and none of the other elements of war come into it. TR (talk) 04:52, July 5, 2018 (UTC) ::How about "The USA and the USSR are at war in the 1920s. The story focuses on the Nome campaign and does not reveal the war's scope." Just to get another War Involving the USA and the USSR into categories.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:52, July 9, 2018 (UTC) :::How about no? TR (talk) 22:00, July 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::I also like no. Turtle Fan (talk) 15:43, July 11, 2018 (UTC) :::::And because I feel nicer today than I did yesterday, I'll elaborate: there isn't a war between the two countries outside of Siknazuak. It's a conflict akin to US meddling in Latin America or Soviet meddling in the former Russian empire during the 1920s. Stalin had just enough plausible deniability with his "volunteers", and the US plainly has no interest in invading Siberia again. TR (talk) 16:27, July 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Is this like the North American Union-Nueva España border skirmishes?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:34, July 11, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Or maybe the Soviet-Japanese Border Wars or the U.S. invasion of Nicaragua. That sort of thing. TR (talk) 20:38, July 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::The Soviet and Chinese skirmishes at Zhenbao Island (or Damanskii if you prefer, I have no dog in that fight). Turtle Fan (talk) 21:13, July 11, 2018 (UTC)